


ObservED

by The_Stitched_One



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, courting?, observant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:11:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Stitched_One/pseuds/The_Stitched_One
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed wasn't stupid. He was just observant. Kevedd</p>
            </blockquote>





	ObservED

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that popped into my head and I had to write down before it consumed me. lol I own nothing, I'm just playing around with the characters a bit.

Ed wasn't as stupid as most people believed. 

Sure he didn't know what Ablutophobia was. And he didn't know half the words that come out of Edd's mouth. But he wasn't stupid. Ed saw things. He noticed things that others tended to overlook. Double D told him Ed was "observant" and he guessed he was. If observant meant he saw common sense and just accepted it. Practically living in a world of fantasy and sci-fi did that to you. You just accepted things easier. Makes for a better movie plot.

Like how Rolf talked about his Nana often, but no one ever saw her because she had passed several years before. He kept her memory alive by talking about her as if she was still around. Or how Sarah was over protective of Jimmy because she had always wanted a little brother, not an older one. Or how Jimmy, despite actions, was actually as straight as an arrow and completely in love with Ed's sister. Then there was Johnny and Plank...but the less said about them, probably the better. And how the only reason Eddy was touchy about his height was because he was a half inch away from legally being a midget. Or how Nazz got along better with her father because her mother was actually her step-mother. 

No, Ed wasn't a dummy.

This was why it didn't come as a shock to him when Kevin finally decided to man up and ask Double D on a date. 

Everyone acted so shocked and angry about it, especially when Double D accepted with a stutter and a blush. But Ed didn't see the big deal in it. He had seen the sneaking looks Kevin had always sent Double D when he thought no one was looking. Ed had "observed" Kevin on many occasions just "popping" in to spoil Eddy's scams just to check and make sure Edd was alright. He had seen Double D making sure no one, especially Kevin, ever got hurt. He "observed" how Edd always insisted on going to baseball or football games to watch Kevin play even though Double D personally hated everything to do with physical exercise.

It was no surprise to Ed when the two finally got together. They had been dancing around each other for YEARS like the gravitational pull between the Earth and the Sun. Like the Muck Man and his Swamp. Like Brain Eating Zombies and Brain! 

Ed was the first to accept the new couple not because he was smart.

But because he was a "lumpy".


End file.
